Sometimes Rapture Isn't Good
by Shadowkatze
Summary: When little sister Eleanor is captured by her evil, power hungry mother, Sophia lamb, how far will her protecter and father-like figure Mr. Bubbles, a big daddy, have to go to save his friend and light at the end of the tunnel, Eleanor. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapters 1 and 2 the start of 3

_**Rapture**_

**Eleanor's POV**

** "Come on Mr. B.! I don't wanna have to drag you!!"**

**Daddy and I walked through the undersea walls of Rapture. Rapture is really under the sea. Mr. Ryan built it while he was on a speed liner going across the Atlantic. It was 1958 give or take a few years.**

**No, Mr. Bubbles is definitely not my daddy. I don't know who my daddy is. Mr. B is like my daddy though. He protects me, he plays with me… I even get to help him find angels so we can get ADAM! ADAM's hard to find down here, the people here are crazy drug addicts- that's what Daddy says.**

**Anyways, Daddy is what people call a 'Big Daddy'. He wears a big metal diving suit. Most people up above the surface haven't seen one- they surely haven't heard of Rapture.**

**Just then we walked through a ballroom, the people stared at me like they were afraid of me. Oh wait, no, not me. They looked at **_**Mr. B**_** like they were afraid of him. I wonder why. These people weren't splicers- the bad guys- they were normal. They had on dresses and suits… oh, and costumes! Beautiful, colorful costumes! I adore dress-up clothes like that.**

"**Daddy, angels! This way!"**

**Daddy followed me through the halls-I was very happy my mom, Sophia Lamb- lost me. She scared me and I didn't want to lose my Daddy. Mr. Bubbles and I had an unbreakable bond. I don't know how though…**

_**Captured**_

**The angels I speak of are, well… dead peoples' corpses. It doesn't bother me, honest! If it helps Daddy then I'll do it. The only reason we go after angels is because they have ADAM. I just pull out my syringe -which is long and pointy with a needle- and stab the angel a few times to get ADAM from the blood.**

**Yes, I do drink the blood, like a walking talking ADAM holder. Please don't tell Mom though she'd be furious! **

**I barely noticed I was scurrying very far ahead of Mr. B, but I did notice when the splicers were in this room. They grabbed me and pulled my ADAM from my hands.**

"**No! DADDY!!!!" I yell, but for once I am truly afraid.**

**Daddy's POV**

**I walked down the hall. I thought of my Eleanor, what would I do without her? I got a tinge of fear in me. Where is she? She's nowhere near me. Then I hear it.**

"**No! DADDY!!!!" a muffled, but at the same time blood-curdling scream sounds.**

**Oh lord, please don't let this be happening! I pulled into a full-speed run towards my Eleanor. When I finally rocketed into the room, what I see makes me want to be back in the days when splicers were rare. I was afraid…**

_**Gone**_

**Eleanor was being pulled by splicers. The one with a metal face helmet snatched her ADAM and gained an electricity plasmid. He now controlled electricity. I lunged over the balcony and plastered his minion's face to the ground. They could NEVER take MY Eleanor.**

**Eleanor's POV**

**Daddy distracted the bad guys so I could finally pull away.**


	2. Chapter 3 Gone

_**Gone**_

**Eleanor was being pulled by splicers. The one with a metal face helmet snatched her ADAM and gained an electricity plasmid. He now controlled electricity. I lunged over the balcony and plastered his minion's face to the ground. They could NEVER take MY Eleanor.**

**Eleanor's POV**

**Daddy distracted the bad guys so I could finally pull away. The last thing I expected and the thing I feared most happened next. My mother sauntered into the door.**

**The splicer threw a green liquid at Mr. B and I knew what that meant. Daddy could be hypnotized. He killed the splice and I cowered in fear I knew what my mother would do.**

"**Come." She commanded. He came. My eyes widened.**

"**Kneel and take off your helmet." He did as she said.**

"**She is not your daughter she is mine. She is Eleanor Lamb." His eyes widened slightly.**

**She pulled out a pistol and coaxed with a straight face "Put the pistol to your head and shoot." I gasped and covered my mouth on the verge of tears. He shot and hell broke loose.**


	3. Impossibilities

_**Impossibilities**_

_**Ten Years Later, 1968**_

**Sofia's POV**

** I was glad that scoundrel was taken care of. He stole the bond with my daughter I used to have. I don't feel very fond of my daughter like I used to. Don't get me wrong I'm overjoyed to have her back.**

**Eleanor's POV**

** I knew my Daddy was gonna be okay, but I was still worried. He would come back in a Vita-Chamber and I would be there; he would be my daddy again. That couldn't happen though. I couldn't be there. He couldn't be my daddy again. Not with Mother around.**

** It was then I made my choice. I would help Mr. B as much as I could. The tasks would be hard; I wasn't the nimble little girl I used to be, but if it was for him I could do anything.**

** Sneaking out was something I was only too happy to oblige. To get away from Mother would be joyous. She was like Hitler incarnate. I was sure Daddy would love to be visited by me or at least get supplies from me.**

**Daddy's POV**

** I had finally been released from the Vita-Chamber, but what had happened to send me here? It all flew back to me: Eleanor, Sofia Lamb, the splicers, hypnotic plasmids, and one very deadly pistol. I looked at my hands and there was a symbol I had never seen before.**

** I would never have touched the concept, but I was a dead man walking. I stepped out of the pod and proceeded through the hallway into what used to be the grand stairwell of Adonis Resorts.**

** It was no longer grand by any means. The room was engulfed in corral and had writing strung across the wall that said "We will be reborn! In the cold womb of the ocean." **

** I proceeded up the stairs and into yet another hallway. I smashed through the corral blocking my way with the help of my drill. Annoyed by all the obstacles, I ducked under an array of pipes. When I did this I entered Adonis Baths; it was a wreck!**

** The chargers were blown and had sparks flying everywhere. A splicer jumped from the ceiling on the opposite side of the room knocking down a pillar. I attempted to follow it, but the monster was too quick he lunged down and flew through the door.**

** Just now noticing where my feet took me I stood next to the stump of the fallen pillar. There was an audio diary called **_**Attention: Workers by 'Big Kate' O'Malley.**_** The 'Big Kate' ranted on about how if you felt the drip of water on your head you were already fired.**


	4. Hallucination

_**Hallucination**_

** I walked through the door to enter **_**another**_**, yes, **_**another**_** hallway. Oh this just keeps getting better, I'm right in time to see the gun show! A splicer flew through the air by the impact of a gunshot. A leadhead splicer stepped from behind the corner and I drilled him to death. **

** It was carrying a crème-filled cake, but just to my convenience it was smashed. The corpse of the other had a ten-dollar bill. **

** Next to the corpses was a door leading to a sauna, so I decided to go through it. The code was written on the door, and I typed in 1540. I collected the money and listened to 'Fitness' by Rachelle Jacques.**

** She complained about how her husband horded all the money to get gene tonics that made him look strong. She considered sneaking Brain Boost into his daily regimen.**

** Going back and down the other hall I found a Gatherer's Garden. To my luck there was the plasmid I was after--Electro-Bolt. It was from my dear Eleanor. On the ground she had written 'Please Hurry Daddy!' with chalk.**

** When I turned around another little sister was there. She looked strangely like Eleanor. The little one said to me "She's waiting." Much to my surprise a blur swung down and stole the child. I hurried after them.**

** With force, I shot the Electro-Bolt at a closed door ahead of me and it opened, revealing two splicers in the pool room. I quickly ridded them and looted their bodies. Sadly, the child was unable to be found.**

** I forced the electricity at the gears of the charger I saw earlier. To my relief it started and opened a door in the south. Boredly, I continued through the door.**


End file.
